Complications
by BlaGirl
Summary: My first Fanfic! About Bella returning to forks after her parents divorced, and her old crush edward became a player. Will her new boyfriend Jacob Black understand if she falls for her best friend, Alice's brother? Or will Edward reject Bella? Read!Plz!


**Authors Note Please Read~ This is my first fanfic! Please comment or tell me any problems with it! I will be switching up and updating the story a bunch! I might even rewrite a chapter or two so please, give your opinion on how it should really go! Also I know the idea isn't really too original but I like the baseline. Also please PLEASE ;) tell me your feelings on the story! Again, I'm a kid, I'm also new to fanfic so, if you see a problem PLEASE tell me! I didn't get a beta so I know there will be a bunch of problems so tell me YOUR feelings!**

~Chapter One~

~Back In Town~

I lay in bed, my hands intertwining with his. 'We can't do this you know' I whispered into his ear softly. 'I know' He mumbled into my ear. 'But I want to' He finished. I kissed him and our world exploded into love and passion. Then my world faded and I heard my alarm go off.

I groaned, and once again I had been dreaming about Edward Cullen. My best friend Alice's brother. I sighed, why was my life oh so complicated. I was in love with my best friend's brother, while as my dad would rather shoot him for the fact Edward has dated more girls than my dad could imagine.

Again, I sighed while putting on the clothes Alice had left me for school, why couldn't she let me dress myself? I was 17 for crying out loud! I do _**not **_need my best friend to make me her **Barbie **doll!

Well, might as well make this as 'painless' as possible Alice had said a month before when we were shopping. Yeah, because shopping with Alice wasn't painful at all! She made me shop for _**hours **_by the time we had made it through almost 15 stores I gave up and threw a tantrum until she let me leave.

I sighed, yet again while putting on the black camisole and matching blue blouse. I squeezed into the dark wash, skinny jeans and the black dolly shoes, wishing I could just wear jeans and a tee shirt like I did before Alice. I loved Ali, but hey, I want to dress myself!

I walked into the little kitchen seeing my dad, Charlie had already left for work. Charlie was the chief of police in our town, Forks. Forks just so happened to be one of the rainiest places in the US. It was perfect for me! Seeing as I just moved from Phoenix, Arizona, one of the driest, hottest places! I **hated** hot weather. I was a Forks girl, All the way.

There was a lot of change for me lately considering my mom, Renee, just got remarried to Phil, A baseball player, strictly minor, of course. Phil traveled around for a while though, Renee obviously wanted to go with him, but didn't want me to have to move around so much. So, I moved in with Charlie again, Renee and Charlie got divorced 2 years ago and I lived with mom since then, but Charlie's was my home.

I miss Renee, obviously, but Charlie raised me, but still, time with my mom would be good for me, but my dad's is my realm, I still feel like something is missing from my life (-cough- hot boyfriend –cough-), School had only started a few days ago, so not much had happened, except the fact it made Ali buy me practically a whole new wardrobe.

I poured myself a bowl of lucky charms (hey! The magical charms help brain waves!), and quickly ate breakfast. After eating I slide my backpack around my shoulders and got into my truck. Of course my old Chevy classic wasn't much, but I loved the truck more than anything. I went through the five minute drive to school without thinking about much, and parked in my usual spot.

I walked slowly into the building, to see Alice running from her brother's car, a new, shiny Volvo. 'Bella, what do you think your doing!' Alice squealed. 'I thought I told you a _million_ times!' '_**Always **_wear the matching makeup!' Alice fussed. 'Your look just isn't complete without it!' She shook her head disappointingly at me. 'And I thought I was finally getting somewhere with you.' She continued. 'Ali, can we _please_ skip the lecture on how makeup is oh-so important with the right outfit!' I argued. 'Fine' she said and started pouting.

Oh brother, literally, Alice's brother, Edward was walking by. Me and almost every other girl in a 10 mile radius, felt dizzy. Edward smiled at me, like _**AT**_ me. It's weird, Alice and me used to mess up Edwards room and call him stinky when we were 5, but Edward was always my '_secret'_ crush. I say that because Ali knew it from the second I did.

I swear, Ali and I were sisters in heart, hey I would love that! Just marry Edward and- opps, getting a little ahead of myself.

In truth though, I was in love with my best friend's brother. Edward Cullen.

'Earth to Bella?' Alice said, waving her hand in front of my face. I sighed. 'Come on Bells, get over Edward, he turned into a player the day he turned 15, or easier said, the day you moved away.' I stood for a minute in silence, remembering the day I left. I was crying, thinking about Edward's birthday the next day, or how I didn't want to leave him, or the chance we might have been able to have. My mom had half dragged me out of Charlie's house, with Alice waving bye from her dad, Carlisle's car window. I shook myself out of the memory, not wanting to think about it.

'Ali, do you think, we would have... Had a chance?' 'If I would have stayed, could it be different?' I wondered aloud. Alice sighed. 'Probably Bella, Edward honestly liked you… you moving was, torture for him, he didn't know what to do.' I shook myself out of this. 'Al, there is… something I, _didn't _tell you about Phoenix'. 'What…?' she asked skeptically. 'I have a boyfriend' I admitted biting my lip. '**YOU,_ WHAT!'_** Alice exclaimed. 'Well… I… My neighbor… Jake, Jacob Black…He was just, He had a huge crush on me! And He _is _cute! And, well… I like him Ali! But, being back… with Edward… I don't know what to do Al! I like them both… Life sucks.

Alice laughed. 'Why are you _laughing?' _I half yelled. 'Because Bella! Honestly, it's a little funny, Why don't you just stay with this…Jake kid and if Edward and you click, go for it and break it off with Jake?' I sighed. It was a better plan then I've heard all day. 'Okay but remember this was _your_ idea!' I said

We started into the school, avoiding the girls staring at Edward. It was slightly awkward for thoughs who actually **knew **the kid. Aka Ali and I and his two best friend's Jasper and Matt.

Matt was a very popular (ha-ha no wonder him and Edward are friends), Smart guy with short brown hair and blue eyes. Jasper however was a very shy, quiet guy with curly blonde hair and a slight, southern drawl. Nobody really knows why Edward and Jasper are friends, but they just… are.

I walked into homeroom to see the trio sitting down in front of us. This would be a 'great' day! I could only hope.


End file.
